primordial_conflict_20fandomcom-20200214-history
God
God is the Primordial Being of Light, the creator of the Angels, of the Ophanims and of the Djinns and the entity known as The Creator or The Almighty, his opposite is Sheol who is the Darkness . Biography God is never born having always existed throughout eternity, he existed along with his brothers and was extremely close of them . God was the first to take physical form . When God introduced the idea of Creation in Existence, Sheol, like Zalgatoth, found the idea disgusting, but unlike the Evil, Sheol choosed to create to see if his view on creation would confirm . God and the Ophanims fought Zalgatoth for years until Sheol helped them with the Rephanims, with these twelve Primordial Entities, the stalemate was broken and Zalgatoth was killed by God . Sheol saw Zalgatoth's death and was surprised and horrified by God's action, Sheol, already more disgusted than before by Creation, attacked it . God created the Archangels and, helped with the Ophanims, the Archfairies and the Archangels, God broke the stalemate and locked Sheol in a Mark he gave to Lucifer . He created the Djinns to safeguard his creations, Iblis found injust the fact his specie was supposed to die just because God's creations weren't strong enough to survive lead all djinns into a war against God, the first djinn started the very first rebellion against God, God created the Purgatory and throwed the Djinns inside . After, God created Angels by trying to create Archangels in a lesser way . One day, God watched one of the many planets created by Choros, he saw apes, it gave him an idea, he created the first humans and asked to angels to bow before them . Lucifer refused and, with his followers, declared war to God, Michael and the Heavenly Horst fought and beat the rebellious angels, God made them fall . Dissapointed by that, God leaved . Personnality God is easily pissed off, he think Creation is something beautiful who need to exist, he see his children as somes of the most beautiful things but prefers Lucifer over all . God loves all his siblings, even Zalgatoth and Sheol even if he's mad at them . Powers and Abilities As the first being in existence, God is one of the most powerful entities in existence and is only equaled by his siblings. No one below the Primordials can stand a chance against him and will never surpass him. * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: As one of the first beings in existence. God is only equaled by his siblings as they will stalemate. Nothing in existence or creation will ever surpass him or reach anywhere near his level of power. Sheol fought against his brother for years and even the aid of the Ophanims, Archfairies and Archangels was barely enough to break the stalemate between the two Primordial Beings to give God the chance to seal him away. ** Creation: God created a lot of things . ** Destruction: God has the ability to erase any being, object, location or anything from existence. ** Light Embodiment: As the Primordial Being of Light, God embodies all of essence of light in existence and balances it with his other opposite, darkness. ** Nigh-Omniscience: As one of the first beings in existence, God's knowledge is equaled to that of his siblings. * Immortality: God has existed since the beginning of existence and is over a billion years old. He can never age or wither and will continue to exist until the end of time and continue on when all of creation is reborn. * Nigh-Invulnerability: God cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. Nothing in creation can harm him, no being, no weapon, no object. The only beings that can harm him are the other Primordial Beings or with assistance, Shards, Demiurges, and a hybrid such as an Arch-Cambion/Nephilim. * Shape-Shifting: God can later to true form which is an immense amount of darkness and sends a corruption making them feel scary forever. * Supernatural Concealment: God can conceal his presence from any individual and cannot be found unless he wants to. The Ophanims have a mental connection with him, they can track him down wherever he's hiding. * Super Strength: God possesses immense supernatural strength. With a single punch, he could send the likes of a Primordial Species Level Entity into another dimension and give them a severe concussion that will leave in a coma for weeks. He is only equaled by his siblings. * Telekinesis: God can move objects or beings with his mind. * Teleportation: God can teleport anywhere in existence without any limit. * Light Manipulation: God can control the essence of all light that makes up in existence and turn them into physical attacks such as tendril of briliance or a blast of light that will consume anything. Weaknesses As a Primordial being, nothing can really harm God except for his siblings or with assistance. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon used on Primordial Beings will only temporarily destroy their physical form and they can reform. It may take time. * Natural Order: While God has no limit of his powers, the law that governs all of existence prevents him from doing certain acts except for wiping out creation. The rules still apply to God as he would be unable to intervene a fight with his other siblings of opposite concepts. Destroying Beings * Light/Mandatory Existence: Both Light and Darkness are opposite concepts. The two are dependent on each other to remain alive or otherwise they'll fade away if either one of them dies. Not only will they vanish but everything they've created will fade away along with them. * Primordial Beings: The first beings in existence are equals. When two primordial entities fight, neither one can overwhelm or weaken the other. Their battle is immense that it would prolong for eons and never ends. Sheol faced off against his brother for years and even with the aid of the Ophanims and of the Archangels, they still equaled with one another until Choros sent the Archfairies to assist her brother in help to break the stalemate. Gallery God (Misha Collins).jpg|Human Form God (Light Form).png|True Form Jesus Christ (Assaf Cohen).jpg|Jesus, Demiurge of God Category:Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Primordial Beings Category:God Category:Alives Category:Males